Nunca te haré llorar
by Isis Janet
Summary: Mi primer Songfic. Se ubica durante el libro "Luna Nueva", después del regreso de Volterra, cuando Edward regresa con Bella a Forks. Espero les guste dejen Reviews para saber su opinión porfis.


Para evitar demandas:

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, la canción tampoco es mía, es de los Backstreet Boys.**

**El songfic si es mió, disfrútenlo.**

La idea me surgió mientras escuchaba esta canción y leía un par de fics; se ubica en el libro "Luna Nueva", después del regreso de Volterra, cuando Edward regresa con Bella a Forks.

* * *

_**Nunca te haré llorar**_

– Mi Bella, mi amada y dulce Bella, prometo que nunca mas te dejare – de manera sutil movió un mechón de cabello que ocultaba el rostro de su amada.

– Edward – susurro Bella.

– Aquí estoy – confirmo la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mi vida_

_Yo sé que te han herido_

_Sé que en este momento_

_Sientes que no podrías volver a amar_

_Aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte_

_Que te amo_

_._

_Cuando vi_

_Tu sonrisa supe que_

_Estaría junto a ti,_

_Juntos por siempre._

_._

_Uh, cuando me acerque_

_A salir yo te invite_

_Me dijiste que jamás_

_Volverías a amar_

_El te hizo daño y también te engaño_

_Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo_

_Es difícil volver a confiar_

_Hazlo y te enseñare a amar_

****

.

.

.

.

**.**

– Promete que no me dejaras nunca mas – apenas era capas de mantener los ojos abiertos – prométeme que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, por favor, ya no quiero sufrir más.

Al escuchar estas palabras Edward sintió que algo atravesaba su muerto corazón, una punzada de dolor – te lo prometo, jamás permitiré que te pase nada, y no te volveré a dejar.

****

.

.

.

.

**.**

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti_

_Te daré mi ser (te daré mi ser)_

_Siempre seré fiel (yo seré fiel)_

_._

_Nunca te haré llorar (no te haré llorar, nena)_

_Nunca te he de engañar (no te arrepentirás amor)_

_Prefiero morir (nena)_

_Que vivir sin ti (vivir sin ti)_

_Te daré mi ser_

_Siempre seré fiel_

_._

_Corazón,_

_Todo se ve un poco mejor,_

_¿podrías querer_

_Como yo te quiero a ti?_

.

.

.

.

.

– Gracias Edward, te amo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, me sentí morir cuando te fuiste.

– Yo también, te amo Bella – acaricio su mejilla, para tratar de reconfortarla y reconfortarse el también.

****

.

**.**

.

.

.

_Nena nena_

_Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)_

_De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)_

_El dolor y sufrimiento_

_Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)_

_._

_El te hizo daño y también te engaño_

_Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo (no soy yo)_

_Es difícil volver a confiar (a confiar)_

_Hazlo y te enseñare a amar_

_Yo te haré feliz_

_._

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti (que vivir sin ti)_

_Te daré mi ser (te doy todo mi amor)_

_Siempre seré fiel_

_._

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar (no te voy a engañar)_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti (que vivir)_

_Te daré mi ser_

_Siempre seré fiel_

_._

_Yo no te haré llorar nunca_

_No no (nena no te haré llorar) nunca mas llorar( te haré llorar) (mi amor)_

_Nunca (nena no te haré llorar) nunca mas llorar_

_._

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti_

_Te daré mi ser_

_Siempre seré fiel_

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti_

_Te daré mi ser_

_Siempre seré fiel_

_Nunca te haré llorar_

_Nunca te he de engañar_

_Prefiero morir_

_Que vivir sin ti_

****

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

– No me dejes – susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban y unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de ello.

– No lo haré, jamás te volveré a alejar de mi, nunca – con mucho cuidado retiro las lágrimas de Bella y beso su frente, mientras la abrazaba mas hacia el – duerme mi amor, duerme, ya no me separare de ti nunca mas.

Y así toda la tristeza y agonía de ambos corazones desapareció al sentirse juntos de nuevo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal, es mi primer Songfic?

Además de que es mi primero de Twilight, espero sus reviews, no les cuesta mucho darle "Go".


End file.
